


honey and lime

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, Light Dom/sub, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, this is super dirty be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "The silken sheets welcome you like warm bathwater when he pushes you down against them, one hand on your waist, the other tangled in your hair. You gasp, arching up against his body, solid and warm against yours, then sigh as he leans down to kiss you again, stealing the oxygen from your lungs. You surrender yourself to the darkness gladly, letting your lids flutter shut. What’s the point in trying to resist, to remain coherent? You abandon yourself to him, to the heat of his hands on your hips, of his lips on yours, of his cock pressing up against your thigh. It’s freeing, liberating, exhilarating. You relax into the kiss, and let him consume you."Alternatively, you and Donghyuck doing the dirty.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125
Collections: Anonymous





	honey and lime

**Author's Note:**

> this is utterly self indulgent and shameful, which is why i'm posting it anonymously
> 
> to m, since you're to blame for this

The silken sheets welcome you like warm bathwater when he pushes you down against them, one hand on your waist, the other tangled in your hair. You gasp, arching up against his body, solid and warm against yours, then sigh as he leans down to kiss you again, stealing the oxygen from your lungs. You surrender yourself to the darkness gladly, letting your lids flutter shut. What’s the point in trying to resist, to remain coherent? You abandon yourself to him, to the heat of his hands on your hips, of his lips on yours, of his cock pressing up against your thigh. It’s freeing, liberating, exhilarating. You relax into the kiss, and let him consume you.

“Baby,” he breathes, hot and wet against the sensitive skin of your throat, and you shudder. “What do you want?”

“Fuck, Hyuck,” you whisper, tilting your head back to allow him better access to your neck. “Anything you want, just keep touching me.”

He grins at that – you can feel the way his lips curl against you. Your eyes flutter open, half-lidded and lazy, and meet his, dark and intense, the way he always gets when you give him free reign over your body. It scares you a little, the way he delights in your fear and pain, the way he seems to get even harder when you tremble in his arms, when tears well up in your eyes – but more than anything else, it arouses you.

It’s twisted, but everything he does makes your heart beat faster, makes adrenaline course through your veins, makes you so _wet_ , wetter than you’ve ever been for anyone else. Maybe that’s the scariest part of it, in the end, how he always affects you so much, no matter what he does.

He starts to trail kisses down your sternum, unbuttoning your shirt as he goes. You squirm, arching up against him, pushing your chest towards his mouth. He huffs out a laugh against you, the puff of air tickling the sensitive skin of your stomach.

“Don’t be impatient, doll,” he whispers, trailing feather light fingers down your cleavage before pulling his hand away with a smirk. “We’ll get there.”

You sigh, nodding, and he resumes his path of kisses down your abdomen. You’re resigned to getting teased until you cry tonight. That’s just the way Donghyuck is. Sometimes you suspect he can’t get off without seeing you cry and beg for him. It’s okay though, because you love to cry and beg for him too, probably can’t get off without it either, with the way he’s trained you to love the way he teases you, tortures you, dominates you so thoroughly.

He reaches the waistline of your jeans, and bites down on the skin there, pinning your hips down with his forearms as you writhe in response to the sharp pain and sucking a dark bruise into your skin. You whine when he pulls away, leaving your skin wet with his spit, lips swollen and red and shiny.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, baby,” he murmurs, undoing the button on your jeans with nimble fingers. You just watch as he undresses you, quite content to let him maneuver you into whatever position he desires. He peels your jeans down your legs, leaving your panties on, then leans up to push your unbuttoned shirt off your shoulders.

“So fucking sexy for me, baby,” he whispers, fingers tracing a path only he can see down the curves of your chest and stomach. “Fucking love how you got all dressed up for me.” You blush, but don’t try to deny it. The delicate, almost sheer white lace of your bra and panties is absolutely for him.

He cups your breasts, squeezes, pinches a nipple through the lace, eyes fixed on your face as you toss your head back and moan. It’s like he’s playing with you, just amusing himself, seeing what reactions he can elicit from you. You hate how much you love it, how much it turns you on to be his toy, his little fuck doll.

He lets his fingers trail down to the clasp of your bra, nestled between your breasts, and unhooks it. He has to close his eyes and breathe for a second before he slips it off your shoulders – the only clue that he’s even slightly affected by this.

He reaches out to grope your chest, uncaring, almost violent. His fingers pull and pinch and twist your pebbled nipples until they’re sore before he leans down to soothe them with his mouth, tongue laving over them. The heat of his mouth forces a muffled whimper out of your mouth, and you feel his lips curl into a smirk, a sure sign that he heard it. Before you can complain, he starts flicking his tongue against your nipple, back and forth in alternating rhythms, a crude imitation of how his tongue moves against your clit when he eats you out. You moan, louder this time, thighs coming up to wrap around his waist.

He’s still fully clothed, you realize as the rough material of his jeans chafes against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. You start whining almost immediately, reaching down to pull at the fabric of his shirt. He pulls away from your chest, looking up at you with a wild look in his eyes.

“What do you want, baby?” he says, voice smooth and dripping with honey. “You gotta use your words.”

You whine and pout a little, but don’t resist too much. After all, at least you’re still coherent enough to use words. “Take your clothes off?” You ask, making your eyes as wide as possible. He looks down at you, lips twitching in amusement.

“What’s the magic word, doll?” He asks, raising one perfect eyebrow.

“Please?”

“Not quite, baby.”

“Please… master?”

“That’s right,” he breathes, voice so low it’s almost a growl, before diving down to kiss you. “My baby’s so smart, yeah?”

“Yeah,” you giggle, the praise making your cheeks flush with heat. You watch him divest himself of his clothing, slowly, teasing. His shirt comes off first, and you admire the lovely smooth planes of honeyed skin he reveals, mouth watering, hands itching to feel up lean muscles and soft curves. You know you can’t, though. Know that if you touched him without permission, he’d have you tied up, ass bruised and red from a thorough spanking before you knew it.

He undoes his belt buckle next, and the gentle clink of metal makes you shiver, brings back memories of him tying your wrists together with that same belt before fucking you into incoherence. But this time he just leaves it hanging from the belt loops of his jeans, and pulls those off, somehow managing to remain elegant and graceful.

The toned length of his full thighs is even more arousing than his chest, but the best part is the tent in his boxer briefs. Even from a distance, you can trace the outline of it through the black cotton with your eyes, you can imagine the familiar weight of it in your mouth, in the back of your throat. It makes spit pool underneath your tongue, and you have to force yourself to swallow so you won’t start drooling. Unfortunately, Donghyuck notices.

“Aww, baby,” he starts, walking towards you with a relaxed sway in his hips, “do I really affect you _that_ much.”

You don’t know what to say. It’s so obvious, so embarrassing, how much you _need_ him, the things you’d do to get his hands on you, his cock inside you. But he doesn’t expect you to speak.

“Such a needy little slut, aren’t you? You want my cock that bad? Want me to fuck you throat, use you like the little cock sleeve you are?”

You don’t mean to respond, but you can’t help it. You nod, just slightly, a tiny movement, but Donghyuck sees it. Of course he does. His omnipresent smirk turns into a full-blown grin.

“Yeah? You do? Wanna be my fleshlight?”

You can’t help the moan that escapes you. It’s so easy for him to break you, but it’s so good every time.

“Yes, master, I want it so bad,” you whimper, tears starting to form in your eyes. The fabric of your panties is soaked through at this point, and you can feel the slickness dripping down to your inner thighs, making them all slippery.

“That’s nice to hear, baby,” he says, reaching forward to run a hand through your hair like he’s petting you. “But that’s not what I want today. Today I wanna make my baby feel good, okay?”

You nod, desperate. As if you could ever say no to him.

“Good doll. Lie back, then.”

You obey immediately, before the command even fully registers. It’s like you’re his puppet, all his to pull your strings as he desires. You lie down on your back on the sheets, the fabric cool against your heated skin, and spread your legs before he even has to ask you to.

“So eager, aren’t you?” he coos, eyes zeroing in on the wetness between your thighs. “You want me to touch you that bad?”

“I do, master!” you cry out, on the verge of tears. “Please.”

He doesn’t reply, but the way his eyes turn stormy as he stalks towards the bed says more than enough. He lays down on the bed between your legs, and drags his thumb down your slit through the fabric of the panties, feeling the heat and the wetness there.

“Fuck, baby,” he breathes. “You’re so fucking wet for me.”

You nod and whimper as he leans down to press gentle kisses to your clit through the lace. The fabric dulls the sensation, but the sight of his head between your legs, eyes closed as he breathes you in, sends red hot arousal rushing through your veins. Your thighs clamp shut around his head, and he reaches up to spread them, looking up at you with a warning in his eyes.

“Don’t make me get the ropes out baby. I know you can be good for me.”

“Yes, master,” you breathe, forcing yourself to relax, letting your legs fall back down onto the bed.

“Good,” he murmurs before diving back down, pulling your panties aside to push a finger into your heat. You whine and arch your back, but your legs stay relaxed. He smiles, satisfied.

“Let’s get these off you,” he says, sitting up to pull your soaking wet panties down your legs and throwing them to one side. You let out a shaky breath as you spread your legs once again, feeling almost shy all of a sudden. The feeling doesn’t last long, though, because Donghyuck just leans down and licks a hot stripe from your entrance to your clit, tongue flat and relaxed. You gasp, and one of your hands flies up to tangle in his hair. You know he wouldn’t usually allow it, but he seems to be in a good mood today, and he lets you tug weakly at the silky strands as he starts to eat you out properly.

 _Fuck_. Every time he goes down on you is somehow even better than the last. He’s so attentive, listening carefully to every moan, every whimper you let out, paying attention to the way your abs and thighs tense up when he moves his tongue a certain way, and filing it away for later use until he knows every single one of your quirks. At this point, you’re pretty sure he could make you come in mere minutes, but he likes to drag it out, to edge you over and over until you’re shaking and begging with tears streaming down your face.

He’s slow but thorough, drawing slow circles against your clit with his tongue before holding you open with his thumbs and fucking you with it. You arch and writhe, loving the way it fills you but wanting more, always more.

It’s like he can read your thoughts. He pulls away, just staring for a second before pushing two fingers inside you, curling up to rub gently against that sensitive spot on your inner walls. You moan, the loudest you’ve been so far tonight, and he grins, braces his free arm against your pelvis to keep you from moving, and leans back down. His tongue flicks back and forth against your clit, fast and unrelenting, and you push your hips up against his forearm in an attempt to get him closer still.

He holds steady, though, and you eventually give up, laying back and letting him pleasure you however he wants. You can feel your orgasm approaching quickly, but you know he won’t let you come so early. You get your hopes up anyway, moans getting higher pitched, incoherent noises and semi-coherent pleas mixing together as you feel the tension build in your core. It grows and grows and grows until it feels _so close_ to snapping, and you think, he can’t possibly stop now, that would be so cruel, and then he stops.

His fingers stay inside you, but he stops moving them, just letting you feel their weight. He lifts his head and grins at you, and you clench at the sight of his lips and chin covered in your slick. He feels it, feels you tighten around his fingers, and the grin drops from his face. He swears under his breath and leans down to mouth at your inner thighs for a moment.

“Fuck, baby, you have no idea what you do to me. I wanna be inside you so bad.”

“Then do it,” you say, looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes. He chuckles.

“That’s not gonna happen, doll. I said tonight was about you, so I’m gonna make you come before we do anything else.”

You sigh and let your head fall back onto the pillow. “Fine,” you grumble, and he laughs at you again, resting his head on your thigh. You open your mouth to tell him off for making fun of you, but before you can say anything he starts moving his fingers again, slow at first, then faster and faster until he’s being so rough the pain almost overpowers the pleasure. It doesn’t, though, because Donghyuck is so good at maintaining that balance between the two, that place on the edge of the cliff where the two mix together into pure ecstasy.

You can’t stop moaning, hands grasping the sheets in vain just to have something to hold on to as he abuses your sore pussy. It feels so good, that feeling is building inside of you and you’re pretty sure you might squirt if he keeps going, but the moment before you tip over the edge, he pulls his fingers out all of a sudden, leaving you empty and clenching around nothing.

This time, he doesn’t wait very long before touching you again, barely giving you time to calm down. You’re still oversensitive and begging when he gets his tongue back on you. You’re back on the edge in mere seconds, but the way he moves his tongue is just a little too slow, and you’re left groaning and writhing in his arms.

He leaves soft kisses down your slit until he reaches your entrance, and starts fucking you with his tongue again, except this time it’s unbearably slow, so slow you can barely feel any friction and it’s all just _heat_. When he pulls away, a thick string of slick connects his lips and your pussy for a second before it breaks and the remnants of your self-control snap. The tears in your eyes spill over, tracing hot trails down your cheeks, and you know Donghyuck notices from the sound he makes, somewhere between a moan and a growl.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he spits, his grip on your thighs tightening until you’re sure you’ll have bruises there in the morning. “I fucking love it when you cry for me, baby.”

You look up at him and smile through the tears, and you see the moment when his self-control finally snaps.

He shoves your thighs closed and rolls onto his back on the bed. You’re confused for split second, before he grabs your hips and physically manhandles you until you’re straddling his chest, facing the headboard.

“Come on baby,” he murmurs, hands squeezing your ass, “sit on my face.”

You moan, your legs turning to jelly. You’re not sure you even have the strength to move up there, but Donghyuck helps you straddle his face and lower yourself down onto him until his mouth is pressed right up against your wet cunt. You wail as his tongue draws tight circles against your clit, building you up higher and higher. You grab his hair and grind against his mouth, sobbing in desperation. Your peak is so close, you can taste it, and satisfaction blooms inside you long before you actually orgasm because this time you _know_ he can’t stop you.

It hits you like a freight train, and your mouth opens in a silent scream as you convulse and come all over his face. He moans, his grip on your ass getting even tighter, and pushes his tongue as far inside you as he can to feel your walls flutter.

He keeps you there, fucking his tongue in and out, until you physically can’t take it anymore, yelping and bucking away from his mouth. He releases you with one last moan, letting you fall onto the sheets next to him, chest heaving. He wipes his mouth on the back of his arm, breathing hard, and rolls onto his side to grin at you.

“You good, baby?”

You respond with an incoherent series of whines and moans.

“Okay then,” he says, sounding breathy, and you look over to see him palming his dick through the fabric of his boxer briefs. God, he must be so fucking hard. Your mouth waters for him despite your exhaustion. You want to get on your knees and worship his cock, let him fuck your throat so hard and deep you can’t speak tomorrow, want to bend over and spread your legs and let him use you, fuck you hard and rough until he’s spilling hot and sticky inside you. You close your eyes in disbelief at how fucking needy he makes you.

“Hey, doll,” he grunts, and you open your eyes to see him smiling down at you with a little too much of an edge to the curve of his lips. “You have five minutes to recover, and then I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget your own name.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! leave a kudos or whatever if u enjoyed i hope u got off to this xoxo


End file.
